John Marston
John Marston (* 1873 in Amerika, † 1911 ebenda) ist der Protagonist aus Red Dead Redemption. Leben Frühe Jahre Schon als er im Jahre 1873 geboren wurde, starb seine Mutter die eine Prostituierte war, bei der Geburt. Johns Vater war, durch eine Schlägerei in einer Chicagoer Bar auf beiden Augen blind. Er starb, als John 8 war, im Jahre 1881. Dadurch wurde John in ein Waisenhaus eingewiesen, in dem er bis zu seinem 17. Lebensjahr wohnt und auch seine zukünftige Frau Abigail traf und mit ihr durchbrannte. Beide wurden später Mitglieder von Dutch's Gang, deren Anführer Dutch Van Der Linde war. Dutch war es auch, der sich John annahm und ihm lesen, schießen und die Lebensweise im Wilden Westen lehrte. Weitere Mitglieder waren Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella und Johns Frau. John und Abigail heirateten, verließen dann die Bande und ließen ihre kriminelle Vergangenheit, die Raubzüge und Vandalismus beinhaltet, hinter sich. Im Jahr 1895 bekamen sie ihr erstes Kind, Jack Marston. Sie hatten noch eine Tochter, die aber gleich nach der Geburt starb. Banditenjahre John Marston trieb in den folgenden Jahren zusammen mit Dutch Van Der Linde, Bill Williamson und Javier Escuella und anderen Mitgliedern der Gang umher und war an diversen Banküberfällen, Eisenbahnüberfällen, Morden und anderen Verbrechen im Land beteiligt. Laut Johns Erzählungen tat die Bande dies aus einem Grund: Sie stahlen von den Reichen und gaben es den Armen, waren also sozusagen eine Bande von modernen Robin Hoods. Sie wollten dadurch eine Veränderung der Leute erreichen, was aber auch durchaus nur eine Rechtfertigung für seine Taten sein kann. Nachdem er bei einem Bankraub im Jahre 1908 lebensgefährlich verletzt und von seinen Kampfgefährten zum Sterben zurückgelassen wurde, entschloss sich Marston sein bisheriges Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Folglich floh er mit Abigail und Jack und kaufte sich und seiner Familie eine Farm. Trotz Marstons offenkundiger Lebenswandlung, blieb er ein meisterhafter Schütze, Reiter und Jäger. Er ist ein robuster Überlebenskünstler, der das Leben als Überlebenskampf sieht. Er hält an dem „alten“ Westen fest und ist ein Skeptiker und Gegner dem Fortschritt und neuen Technologien gegenüber. Gegenwart Als John versuchte, ein normales Leben zu führen, wurde er dennoch in Form des neu gegründeten Bureau of Investigation von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Dessen Chef, Edgar Ross, hat sich das Ziel gesetzt, das Land von den gewalttätigen Banden zu befreien. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, gab dieser John den Auftrag, seine alten Bandenkollegen aufzusuchen und zu töten. Um John dazu zu bewegen, die Aufgabe anzunehmen, entführte Ross Abigail und Jack Marston. Da sie seine Familie gefangen hielten, blieb John nun gar nichts anderes übrig, als anzunehmen. Nachdem er alle seine ehemaligen Kampfgefährten erledigte und gerade ein friedliches Leben mit seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und seinem Onkel (nicht sein echter Onkel, er nennt ihn nur so) führen wollte, holte ihn seine Vergangenheit ein, da Edgar Ross in John, als einem ehemaligen Bandenmitglied, eine weiterhin bestehende Gefahr sieht. Nachdem John zusammen mit Jack und Uncle (der dabei ums Leben kommt) die ersten Angriffswellen der Armee abwehren kann, schafft John es gerade noch seiner Familie zur Flucht zu verhelfen, bevor er in seiner letzten großen Schießerei, auf Grund der Übermacht des Feindes, sein Leben verliert. Nach seinem Tod Drei Jahre nach seinem Tod, im Jahre 1914, sieht man eine Sequenz, in der sein inzwischen erwachsener Sohn an den Gräbern seiner Eltern steht. Nach dieser Szene übernimmt man die Rolle des Sohnes, der alle Waffen und Fähigkeiten seines Vaters hat. Jack Marston schwor sich, sich für seinen Vater zu rächen. Undead Nightmare Im Undead Nightmare DLC übernimmt man erneut die Rolle von John, um seine Familie, die von einer Zombieplage infiziert wurde, zu retten. Auf der Suche nach einem Gegenmittel begegnet man alten Bekannten wie Seth , Nigel West Dickens oder Vincente De Santa. Am Ende des DLC verstirbt John wieder und kehrt als Untoter züruck. Morde Bestätigt *Leander Holland – Getötet in Ein Franzose, ein Waliser und ein Ire ''für das Bedrohen von Irish und John *Alwin Lloyd - Getötet in ''Ein Franzose, ein Waliser und ein Ire für das Bedrohen von Irish und John *Andreas Müller – Getötet in Glück in der Liebe in einem Duell wegen der Beschuldigung, John sei ein Betrüger. *Der Fremde – Getötet in Glück in der Liebe für das Bedrohen einer Frau *Captain Espinoza – Getötet in Feiglinge sterben öfter für den Verrat an John. *Raul Zubieta – Getötet als Vergeltung für den Mord an Luisa Fortuna. Optionale Morde *Walton Lowe – Kann in Politische Realitäten in Armadillo getötet werden. *Norman Deek – Kann in Bonnie MacFarlane wird gehängt getötet werden, bevor es die Williamson Bande tun. *Manolo Santador - Kann in Glück in der Liebe getötet werden, sofern Landon Ricketts dies nicht vorher tut. *Vincente De Santa – Kann in Der Fall von Captain De Santa getötet werden. Alternativ wird er von den Rebellen getötet. *Javier Escuella – Kann in Die Tore von El Presidio getötet oder gefangen werden. *Agustin Allende – Kann während Zur festgesetzten Zeit getötet werden. *Bill Williamson – Kann in Zur festgesetzten Zeit getötet werden, wenn Abraham ihn nicht zuerst tötet. Optionale Morde während den Fremden-Missionen *Harold Thornton – Getötet in einem Duell in Die geschädigte Frau *Mario Alcalde – Getötet als Vergeltung für den Mord an Eva Cortes Eva in Gefahr *Randall Forrester – Kann in Amerikanische Begehrlichkeiten getötet werden. *Abner Forsyth – Kann in Der Prohibitionist getötet werden. *Clyde Evans – Kann in Wasser und Ehrlichkeit getötet werden. *Uriah Tollets – Kann in Klatschmohn getötet werden. Trivia *Marston ähnelt mit seinen Narben Red Harlow aus Red Dead Revolver. *Die Narben sind dem Protagonisten des Films ''Der Texaner ''(Original: The Outlaw Josey Wales). *Jack Marstons Gesicht hat, aufgrund eines Bärenangriffs, ähnliche Narben. *Johns Hut ist dem von Red Harlow, bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten, sehr ähnlich. *John kann nicht schwimmen und wird somit, ähnlich wie die Protagonisten aus früheren GTA-Spielen, in tiefen Gewässern ertrinken. *John wird oft mit der Stadt in Verbindung gebracht, obwohl er ein Farmer ist. Möglicherweise deshalb, weil er mit Ross und Fordham in Blackwater gesehen wurde. *Die Beziehung von Johns Eltern ist ungewiss. Es wird angedeutet, dass Johns Vater entweder ein Freier oder der Lude seiner Mutter war. *Johns Grabinschrift ist "Blessed are the peacemakers" (Johns, Abigails und Uncles Grabinschriften sind nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt und somit eine Besonderheit in Red Dead Redemption). Dieser Satz stammt aus der Bergpredigt und heißt im Deutschen "Selig, die Frieden stiften". Das kennzeichnet seinen langen Weg zu Erlösung und Frieden für seine Familie in einem gesetzlosen Land. Außerdem könnte es eine Anspielung auf den Cattleman Revolver sein. *John kann nur die Grundlagen der spanischen Sprache. Während er in Mexiko ist, spricht er die Passanten für gewöhnlich mit „Hola“ an und schreit in Kämpfen gelegentlich in gebrochenen Spanisch *Man sieht John in Cutscenes, nach Missionen und während er Filme im Kino schaut, Zigarette rauchen. *John ist extrem höflich gegenüber Frauen. So nennt er Bonnie MacFarlane "Miss MacFarlane", obwohl sie ihm anbot, dass er sie Bonnie nennen kann. Er macht auch alles Mögliche, um Frauen zu beschützen, so schlägt er sogar Irish, um zwei Nonnen das Leben zu retten. *Im Kontrast zu seiner Höflichkeit bei Frauen, steht sein Verhalten gegenüber weniger angesehenen Personen, wie Irish und Nigel West Dickens. *Es ist ungeklärt, warum John in Blackwater mit der Fähre ankommt. Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass Ross ihn aus West Elizabeth holte, um ihm seine Mission, in einer vor Mithörern geschützten Umgebung, genau zu erklären. *John erwähnt einige Male seine verstorbene Tochter, wenn er mit Abigail über ihre Familie redet. Ihr Name ist unbekannt. *John gibt manchen Charakteren Ratschläge, welche durchaus als klug und weise bezeichnet werden können *Wenn seine Ehre niedrig genug ist, kann er Leute beleidigen. Galerie John am Camp.jpg|John an einem Lagerfeuer John im Zug.jpg|John im Zug nach Armadillo John in brennender Scheune.jpg|John in der brennenden Scheune der MacFarlanes Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Undead Nightmare Charaktere Kategorie:Multiplayer Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Hauptperson Kategorie:Outlaw